Playing with the Riddler
by bucky9987
Summary: All is fine with the New Directions, that is, until they started being killed off one by one. The only clue they have to go on are the messages the killer texts them. Will any of them be able to make it out alive, or will they all have to pay for their past transgressions?
1. BALLS

**So...I have not been a very good writer lately...and for this i apologize. For those of you reading CITP, don;t worry, I am not giving up on that story. Just that I have hit a road block, so to speak, with that story. However, i have been chased by plot bunnies (vicious things they can be sometimes lol) and they wouldn't let me go until i attacked it. So here is the fruit of my labor. Please enjoy and review.**

It was another peaceful day at McKinley High. The Glee club had convened to rehearse for Nationals. Everyone wanted to take a break, but in order to stay in top form Rachel, as usual, forced them to gather as to not fall behind. At first it was a standard rehearsal, going over several songs and different choreographies. Until everyone phones began to play their assorted text ringtones. Mercedes, being the closet to her phone, grabbed hers. As she read, her complexion went from deep chocolate to ghostly pale.

"Mercy, are you ok," Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Dave joined, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Guys, you need to get your phones…now."

Slowly, all picked up their phones to read the message. Suddenly the room went quiet as Santana read the message.

"**To all the Glee club:**

**I'd like to play a game. One of you will die tonight. Slowly I'll kill you all one by one until I am the last one standing.**

**But, to make it worth my while, I'll leave you clues as to who will be murdered and how. Your first clue: BALLS. **

**Keep swimming forward until you find the answer!**

**And for those of you who are scared of dying, or think this is a joke, don't worry. You'll be in hell soon enough. :-D"**

"What the hell is this?! Is this someone's idea of a cruel joke?!" Puck shouted.

"Check the number and call back to see who sent it," Rachel stated. Each tried, but all came up with the same result: UNKOWN NUMBER.

At that time, Mr. Schue walked in. "Alright guys lets get ready for…what's going on? What happened?"

Santana stepped forward and handed him her phone. "This."

Mr. Schue read the message and shrugged it off. "Guys, this is probably someone from Vocal Adrenaline pulling a prank, trying to rile us up. Shake it off. We'll just prove how much better we are at nationals. Come on, let's get back to it."

Still a little shaken, they all agreed and rehearsal was started back up. But one of them thought, as class went on, "_You don't how wrong you are. I tried to warn you, but I guess I have to kill someone in order to get the message across. Oh well, this is going to be fun…_"

* * *

At the end of rehearsal, everyone seemed to have calmed down considerably. After making plans to meet for more rehearsals after school in the upcoming week, they all went their separate ways. They would have started today, but since most of them had huge tests the next day, they all left early. Blaine pulled Kurt to the side.

"Um, Kurt, can I talk to you?" Kurt was ready to refuse, but seeing the hesitation in his face, he decided to agree. "Yeah, Blaine. What's up?"

"When we broke up, we promised we would still be friends, but we still left on bad terms. And I was wondering if we could work on repairing that. Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

Kurt stood, looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "You're serious aren't you? If I am not mistaken, and trust me, I rarely am, you left me for Sebastian. Told me he gave you what you really wanted, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what that is. I gave you everything I had: my love, devotion, loyalty, and trust. The only thing left was sex, and I admit we didn't have as much as you wanted, but still that is no reason to leave me. But now you want another chance, huh? Let me guess, Sebastian either left you or cheated on you. Which is it?"

Blaine looked away ashamed. "I was wrong. I didn't see him for who he truly was until it was too late. I caught him cheating on me with another warbler. Apparently, we were both being played. You told me that he only wanted what he couldn't have and, when he got it, he would just do away with me. I'm sorry Kurt. Please give me another chance."

"No Blaine. It's been 5 months. You made your decision when you left, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my heart. And enough with this friend crap. You only said that to make yourself feel better. You've barely spoken to me since then and now you come here with this? I've moved on; it's time for you to do the same. "

At that time, Puck came around the corner and heard Kurt's screaming. "Hey Princess. Bushy brows. Is everything ok?"

"Of course," Kurt replied. "I was just making sure that Blaine would still be able to come, given his previous obligations to his parents. But as I was saying before, the rehearsal will be at Rachel's house, starting at 7:30 pm tomorrow. You will still be able to come, right Blaine?"

Blaine immediately put on a mask of indifference. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there"

"Good. See you tomorrow." And with that, Kurt and Puck made their way to their vehicles and drove home, leaving Blaine in front of the school. He couldn't help but notice, however, the way that Kurt leaned toward Puck to whisper in his ear. He began gnashing his teeth, face set with an angry scowled. Suddenly he growled, "Kurt Hummel, I will have you back if it's the last thing I do…"

* * *

Puck walked into his house and shut the door, having just gotten back from being tutored by Kurt and Dave. What could he say? Not going to math for the last three years caught up with him. His mom was working a double shift at the hospital, and wouldn't be back until the morning as he was heading out the door. He checked his phone and noticed it was 10.30pm. After checking the message from his sister, Sarah (_I'm fine Noah. Made it to grandmas. See you tomorrow._), he went upstairs to strum his guitar before going to bed. He began strumming the beginning to "Beth", when his phone rang. "Better be fucking good," he muttered. "Hello?"

"_Fee, fie, foe, fum. Hearing you scream will make this more fun_," an unfamiliar voice said.

Puck felt his blood run cold. He checked the number on the phone. Same as earlier; UNKNOWN NUMBER."Who is this?!", Puck shouted.

"_Temper, temper Noah. I warned you all. Too bad you didn't listen…_"

At that point the lights went out. "This isn't funny! Whoever you are needs to st-" He was silenced by a sharp blow to the back of the head.

* * *

Puck awoke in a foggy haze. He tried to stretch his limbs only to notice that they were bound…tightly. "What the fuck is this?!"

"_Ah. Welcome back to the world of the conscious, Noah. Not that you will be here much longer_." Ominous laughter filled the room and it shook Noah to the core.

"Where are you, huh?! Show yourself, if you aren't a pussy! I dare you!"

Puck's screaming was following by silence. Then, as if the killer wanted to prolong his torture, they stepped forward into the light. "It's you…"

"_Oh come on. You can't be that surprised now, can you? After all, you did have it coming."_ Puck was temporarily blinded by the light shining in his face. When the glare left, he noticed where the shine came from, and he was rendered speechless. In their hands was a meat cleaver.

"_Don't be afraid. This will all be over soon_._"_

With that, they swung the cleaver with ease, and Noah screamed out in pain. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" He tried the pull in on himself, momentarily forgetting that he was bound. It was at this point that he realized that he was going to die. The killer proceeded to laugh heartily at Noah's pain.

"_Well, I guess you won't be needing these where you're going."_ Their laughter made Puck's eyes shoot open. However, he wished that he would have kept them closed, for in their hands…"_That's right. Your balls."_

"WHY?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

At that point, the killer pulled out a pocket knife and strode toward thier first victim. "_You want to know why?" _ They stabbed the point into Puck's chest, clearly wanting to leave a message. And as they spelled, they spoke.

**W**

"_You…"_

**H**

_"Took…"_

**O**

_"Someone…"_

**R**

_"That didn't belong…"_

**E**

_"TO YOU!"_

They plunged the blade into Puck's heart. Just as quick as he struggled, he now lay limp. They pulled out a phone and snapped a picture, intent on sending a message tomorrow to show they were serious.

* * *

After school, the Glee club convened, ready to start rehearsal. Inside, on the piano was an object covered by a sheet bearing Quinn's name. "What is this?"

"No clue," Santana replied. "All we know is that when we came in here this was waiting for you."

"Maybe it's a jar of mayonnaise. Mayonnaise is awesome." Brittany dreamily said.

After a few strange looks, Quinn slowly inched her way to the piano and yanked up the sheet.

"What the fuck is that?" Dave shouted

Quinn eyed the jar suspiciously, until she remembered the text. Her eyes widened with recognition. "No…"

At that moment, everyone text tone went off. The sight made Kurt empty the contents of his stomach into the nearest trashcan as Quinn let out a heart-wrenching scream, fainting into Santana's arms. The next message would be something they would never forget:

**1 down, 15 to go. Don't worry. I'll escort you to hell soon enough ;-)**


	2. SNAP

**This turned out longer than I planned for it to be...but in the end, I'm happy with it. Please enjoy and review.**

**Much thanks, **

**CV**

* * *

After the pandemonium died down, everyone hurried home, keeping a suspicious eye on each other. The next day, however, accusations started flying. "Who was it," screamed Lauren. "Which one of you did this?! I swear, I will find you and I will kill you."

"Oh don't even act you care, Zizes," spat Quinn. "You were just using him, all of us know it. "

"Don't fucking start with me, Caboosy."

Quinn's skin crawled as she was reminded of her malicious nickname. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. You want to go in on using someone? Take a good look in the mirror, bitch. It may not have been the society's norm, but we loved each other. Maybe you did it, huh? Realized he didn't want you, so in a jealous rage, killed him. This has vengeful ex-girlfriend written all over it." She turned to Finn. "Or maybe you, huh? Couldn't get over that fact that Puck was the father of Beth, or 'Drizzle' as you so stupidly call her. Or even you Blaine."

Blaine looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about? I had no reason!"

"Really? So when you were staring daggers into his back as he was leaving, you were just admiring him angrily? When you clenched your fist and muttered to yourself, you were just commenting on how beautiful the fucking sky was?"

"I didn't do this! Yes, I was angry, but I went home and never left for the rest of the night. Besides, who was the last person to see him alive?"

Dave looked up in shock and whispered, "Me."

"Is this true, young man," a deep baritone voice questioned.

The entire club looked as a tall, broad-shouldered man walked through the door. "Forgive me for intruding. I'm Detective Christopher Schylar Williams, but please call me Det. Schylar. We received a call this morning from a Ruth Puckerman, who found the body while she was on her way to wake him up for school. We found Mr. Puckerman's cell phone and read the text, which is currently in evidence and being processed, and now I am here. Now, then, Mr…"

"Karofsky. David Karofsky . But I prefer Dave"

"Well then, Dave, is it true that you were the last one to see Mr. Puckerman alive?"

"Yeah. We made plans to hit the gym later this week. We talked and I left. That's it."

"You really expect us to believe that," Blaine stated. He stood up and moved until he and Dave were face to face. "Here is our killer. Come on and confess, Karofsky. Joining Glee was just a ploy to get into our good graces. Once we trusted you, which I never did by the way, you would finish what you started. That was the plan, right? You don't care about any of us. Even now, you have a bandage on your hand. You must have snuck away from your home that night and killed Puck, and in the process cut yourself."

Dave shot back. "What the fuck is your problem, Blaine?! Yes I may have been the last one to see him, but I can tell you then when we departed, he was VERY much alive. And this cut? I was making dinner and the knife slipped."

"Do you have any proof for this, huh?"

"Yes," a voice shot from the back, "because he was with me." Everyone turned to see Kurt standing behind Dave. "We were tutoring Puck in Math and English. When we realized how late it had gotten, Dave offered to fix us something to eat. And, just like he said, in the process, he cut himself. Talk to my dad if you want to confirm this. Besides, if you want to play that card, then we all had a motive to kill Puck. All of us. Any of us could have been pushed to it, considering the immense amount of stress we are under."

But that didn't stop the yelling. Somehow it went from Dave to Santana, Sugar, and even Brittany being accused. No body was safe from the blame game. However, in the midst of yelling, the killer began to let their mind wander.

"_This is awesome. To see them running around like chicken with their heads cut off…heh. Everything is going according to plan. Let's see who should be next…ah yes. That is absolutely perfect. Just gotta send out the message and the next step can begin…"_

"HEY! Enough of this," Det. Schylar shouted. "Stop this stupid blame game. The less you fight and the more you cooperate, the easier it will be to find the killer and bring him, or her, to justice."

Tina timidly spoke. "We shouldn't be fighting among each other. Yes, I am just as scared as the rest of you, but we can't let personal feelings get in the way and cloud our judgments."

"Tina's right," Artie spoke. "We need to focus on the good times and remember how much he meant to us. Puck was one of my best friends. He taught me to believe in myself, although I'm bound to a wheelchair. We need to work that much harder and win this for him. But not today, let's reconvene tomorrow, if that's ok, co-captains?"

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Just remember the songs and we'll look over them tomorrow," Finn said.

"Be careful. Please call someone if you feel you are in trouble," Rachel stated,

Suddenly, the room was filled with the ringing of many phones. Sugar, not thinking twice about it picked up her phone and started to read. About halfway through, she screamed and dropped her phone. Artie raced over and picked it up. His face fell as he read the message aloud:

**To the Glee Club:**

**Wow that was fun! Admit it; you all wanted him dead, no? Oh well to late now lol. Anyway, you guys need to try harder. At this rate, you'll all be dead soon ;-D**

**Anyway, your next clue is: SNAP**

**Bojangles has nothing on me, but say hi to him and Puck for me, ok?**

**With much love (and hate lol),**

**The EsCoRt**

The silence following was deafening. Finally, Det. Schylar spoke. "Um…This may seem like a bad time to ask, but…would any of you be willing to part with your phone? It's just for evidence; to correlate with the data we have for the other phone."

Everyone looked around and down until Artie rolled forward. "I wouldn't mind parting with mine. I only talk to the people in here and my parents, so it's not a problem."

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Abrams. Arthur Abrams, but call me Artie."

"Ok. Thank you, Artie. Come by the station later to pick up your phone. By the way, I'm going to need all your names before you leave here." One by one, the remaining members gave their names. "Thank you. Now, I want all of you to travel in groups of at least three. The killer is more likely to strike if it is two, as in just you and the killer, rather than three or more. I'll have to treat you all as suspects until I find evidence to counter your suspicion. "After all agreed, separated into their groups, and headed home.

* * *

Mike left Tina's home, glad that tomorrow was Saturday; he and Tina had planned to spend the entire day together, after the Glee get together that was planned weeks ago. He leapt into his car and headed toward his house. He started to hum as a familiar tune popped onto the radio, not really paying much attention to it. In his mindlessness, he didn't know that the car was slowing down until it stopped. He attempted to crack the car, but to no avail. "Shit…" He hopped out of his car. He thought of calling Tina to come get him, or even Kurt to come look at his car. When he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, he found that it had died a while ago. He turned around to find a spare battery, when a cloth covered up his nose. He wanted to fight back, but the attacker was just too quick. He blacked out shortly after.

When he came to, he awoke in a daze. He felt a dull ache in his legs, but didn't think twice about it. He tried to walk forward, when a pain shot through his knees. He immediately buckled and screamed. He breathed harshly through his nose, attempting to get the pain to abate. It was then he heard the laughter.

"Who's there?"

"_If you had only paid attention, this wouldn't have happened. You should have tried to get help. Then again, it's hard to call someone with a dead phone, right? Maybe you could try now."_ The killer threw Mike's phone toward him. Mike was confused and tried, only to realize the battery had been removed. "_Oops. Forgot you need this."_ In the light the killer held the phone's battery, only to crush it under their foot.

"Who are you?!"

At that moment, they stepped to the side, holding a sledgehammer." "Oh my God, you're…" At that moment, they struck, destroying Mike's left hand. The pain was so intense, it left Mike breathless.

"_That's right. I am the EsCoRt."_

Before Mike could utter another word, they brought the sledgehammer down and crushed his right hand.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"_Yes, scream as loud as you want. No one will hear you."_

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"_I never liked you ever. The quicker I got rid of you, the better. I may take joy in ending some of the Glee Clubbers lives, but I take extreme joy in ending yours."_ Suddenly, they raised the bludgeoning tool above their head. "_NOW DIE!"_ And with a sickening thud, the final swing commenced, connecting with his head. Mike eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell forward. They were tempted to leave the body, but suddenly had a better idea. Once they arranged the body, they snapped the pic with their phone and prepared the message. As they were typing, they let their mind wander.

"_I can't until tomorrow to see how they react to this one. I must say, I'm pretty proud of myself."_

**To the Glee Club,**

**This was fun! At least he put up a fight…not much though lol. C'mon! It's like you aren't even trying! I expect more from the next victim…OOPS, I meant lucky person ;-D. You're next clue is…**

_"Next is him…he'll won't realize until it's too late. Game on bitches…_

**BURN.**

**What do Tater Tots, French Fries, and Chips have in common? They're all delicious.**

**Here to the next death. Much love (and very much hate ;-D)**

**The EsCoRt**

* * *

**I hated to kill Mike. He's one of my favorite characters, but it was predetermined by a random name generator. I've decided to keep a tally at the end of each chapter; if they are italicized, they have passed on. I hope you enjoyed and will review :-D**

**Guys:** Finn Sam _Puck_ Artie Matt _Mike_ Dave Kurt Blaine

**Girls: **Rachel Lauren Tina Sugar Santana Brittany Quinn Mercedes


	3. BURN

**Hello all! Sorry, I'm trying to get into a normal updating routine, but...yeah. I really took to writing this, as it is really long. But totally worth it. And now, enjoy the next chapter. :-D**

* * *

Kurt woke up that morning with a smile on his face. He was excited to just relax and unwind with the Glee Club, murders aside. He jumped in the shower and rinsed the dregs of sleep away, and began to sort through his closet to find the perfect outfit; a kick-back outfit that would still meet his impeccable fashion sense. It was then he heard his phone ring. He immediately tensed, thinking it was another text from the killer, but relaxed when he saw the name Dave pop up. They had been dating for a short while now, unbeknownst to all except Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana, and were taking it slow. He answered with a smile on his face. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"Kurt, be ready in 10 minutes. We'll be there to pick you up. We need to get to Tina's."

Kurt previous worries rose to the surface. "Dave, what happened," he asked shakily.

There was a stagnant pause, as if Dave couldn't believe Kurt asked him that. The realization hit him. "You haven't seen the latest text, have you? Mercedes and I will be there soon. But let me warn you, it's not pretty. Brace yourself."

Dave hung up and Kurt decided that he should get dressed first. After deciding on a white pair of skinny jeans, a red shirt and black cardigan, topped with a plain white scarf, he felt the look was complete. It may have seemed over the top, but he was Kurt Hummel, there was nothing he couldn't pull off. He then remembered the text that David mentioned and picked up his phone. There in front of his face was the envelope that was the sign of a text. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and ambled down the stairs. There, Dave and Mercedes looked at him pensively.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen it yet? It's not pretty. Matter of fact, that's why Dave is with me. When he saw it, he called Tina to let her know that you`, Dave, and I were on the way to see her. After you see, you'll understand."

He mentally steeled himself for the text, but one look and he fainted into Dave's and Mercedes' arms. The text contained a picture of Mike suspended by wires from a McKinley goal post, snapped as the wind blew as to appear as if he was swaying. Beneath his body were only four words: ** YOU ARE ALL PUPPETS**, along with the clue for the next victim.

Mercedes and Dave carried him to the table. She proceeded to fan him while Dave got a cool wash cloth, dabbing Kurt's head with it. After 10 minutes, Kurt came to and immediately started to cry.

"Who would do this? Why? What could he or she gain? I thought we were all friends."

Dave and Mercedes alternated comforting Kurt, when one would wipe away his tears, the other would lightly rub his back. Suddenly, the light bulb clicked in his head and he shot up. "Oh my Gaga! Tina! We need to get over there now. I can't imagine how she is feeling and she needs us right now."

Mercedes looked questioningly at him. "Are you sure Kurt? I mean you still seem pretty shaken up."

Kurt sighed. "I am, but how I am feeling pales in comparison. Let's go."

* * *

They made their way to Dave's truck and drove to Tina's. They aren't sure how it happened, but along the way the all ended up touching one another. Kurt rested his hand on Mercedes' leg while he laid his head on Dave's shoulders. Dave reached his arm around Kurt's shoulders and clasped Mercedes' hand tightly, which she returned in equal measure. Although they had been shaken to their very cores, in this moment they were calmed by the fact that had each other. Each was resolute to show Tina that they would be there for her no matter what.

They arrived at Tina's house and felt uneasy. Tina's parents always locked the door, whether they were there or not. But now, the front door was ajar. Each one had the same thought, "_Oh no. Please be ok, Tina…_" The eased their way through the door and noticed that nothing seemed out of order. Suddenly they heard a loud thump upstairs, and ran toward it. They searched each room from one end to another, the last being Tina's. Before they opened it, they heard a low moan. "Tina? Are you ok," questioned as he attempted to open the door, but it was locked. Kurt became very frightened and began to mercilessly bang on the door. "TINA?! TINA, PLEASE UNLOCK THE DOOR! TINA, PLEASE!" At that point, Mercedes held him in her arms as Dave shoulder-checked the door. After the third time, the door flew open.

"TINA," Kurt screamed as he wrestled himself away from Mercedes' grip. There in her bed lay Tina, her wrists slit, staining the bed a crimson red in stark contrast to the crisp white linen dress she wore. Kurt took off his scarf and ripped it in half lengthwise, giving the other half to Dave, and began to staunch the wound. Dave, holding a wrist in one hand, called 911 with his other. Mercedes, who had been waiting outside, stepped in the room to help…and immediately froze. Suddenly she sprinted to the nearest bathroom and up heaved everything. "Not again…" At that moment, her phone rang. The number was unknown, so she just ignored the call. However, shortly after that, she received a text. Again, it was from an unknown number. She intended to delete it, but her finger slipped and she opened it instead. What she read caused her body to be frozen in place.

"_Dear broke down Aretha…oops! Silly me, I meant Mercedes._

_Well, I take it you enjoyed my little gift. I was gonna clean up the place and then report her missing…but when I saw you coming, I couldn't resist. I hope it brought up lovely memories of…well you know who. Hopefully it torments you until the day you die :-D_

_P.S. Bitch, if you EVER ignore my call again, YOU WILL BE NEXT._

_The EsCoRt"_

"No…not again…Not again….NOT AGAIN!" Mercedes flung her phone against a wall, but did not break it. She broke down in tears. "Please God, not again…" Kurt heard her screaming and felt torn. On one hand, here was Tina with fatal wounds. But on the other, Mercedes was deeply troubled and she was one of his best friends. Dave saw the inner turmoil and grabbed Kurt's other wrist from him. "Go see about her. I've got it from here. The ambulance should only be about 5 minutes away. Go." Kurt gave him a teary smile, kissed him on the cheek, and ran to see her.

"Mercedes, honey are you ok?" He heard a whimper and, following it, found Mercedes rocking back and forth crying and muttering, "No. Please God no. Not again…not again…" Kurt approached slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped away screaming, "NO," but noticing it was Kurt, she ran to him and clutched to him tighter than ever before. "Please God, don't let this happen again…" Kurt had never seen her in this emotional state before. All he could do was rock her back and forth and cry with her. They suddenly heard sirens and Kurt led Mercedes to Tina's room before the ambulance could take her away. One of them addressed Dave, Kurt and Mercedes, "We found a faint pulse, but it is a pulse nonetheless. Whichever one of you thought of tying her wrists might have just saved her life.

All three opted not to ride in the ambulance, with Mercedes vehemently shaking her head. Dave looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrow. He mouthed back, "I don't know." Sighing Dave spoke. "I already called the rest of the club, and sent a text to Artie just in case he got his phone back. So they should be there when we arrive." With that, they made their way to Dave's truck, this time with Mercedes in the middle. The whole ride was in silence, Mercedes only holding on to her sanity by touching Dave and Kurt. After what seemed like hours, they arrived. "Guys, there is something I need to tell you before we go in. It's the reason I've been acting the way I have. Seeing Tina that way shook me too my core…" She took a deep breath and continued. "Only two people knew about this, me and my dad. This happened before I moved to Lima. Remember I told you my mom died in an accident? I lied. My mom...she... committed suicide."

Kurt gasped and Dave wore a shocked look. "Just like Tina, she slit her wrists. I found her after school when I was 14. My dad was still at work, but he told me my mom would be home. I screamed and ran to find the nearest thing to stop the bleeding, and old towel. I ripped it and tried it around her wrists. But no matter how tight I tied them, the blood keep seeping through. I call 911 and then my dad. The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later, but by that point it was too late. I…" At this point, her tears were freely rolling down her face. "I saw her die. I remember it as if it was yesterday. Her last words to me were, 'I'm sorry, baby girl. I love you but I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm so sorry…'" Kurt held Mercedes in his arms as he silently sobbed. Dave looked out the window, his eyes closed, but grasped Mercedes hand and didn't let go. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, a tap on the window startled them. Finn stood outside. "Tina's gonna be ok, thanks to you three." Breathing a collective sigh of relief, they got out of the car and joined the other glee clubbers in the hospital, except for Blaine, who claimed that he was out of town at the moment.

"Oh Artie, you made it," Dave stated.

"Yeah. Det. Schylar dropped it off this morning. Before he left, he told me about…you know." He looked at his lap and balled his fist. "This person will pay for this," Artie growled before taking a deep breath, "but for now, let's go see Tina." Dave nodded and rolled him in the hospital. They shared a moment of joy after checking on Tina, knowing that she was fine, before remembering what drove her to the attempt in the first place.

"Why Mike? What could he have done to deserve this," Sam questioned.

"Nothing. We're just dealing with a sick fuck," Santana quipped, carefully looking around at her fellow members. "One of us is twisted, cold-blooded killer and I don't trust most of you."

"Whoa, Santana," remarked Artie, "that's kinda harsh."

"Shut up, Hot Wheels. You know that I'm only saying what everyone here is thinking."

"She's right," Lauren replied, "I don't trust any of you. And when I find out who it is, I will end you." Lauren pushed off the wall and walked out the hospital. Slowly, they all began to leave. First Santana and Brittany, followed by Quinn, Sam, Artie, Sugar, then Matt.

* * *

Only Rachel, Finn, Dave, Kurt, and Mercedes were left.

"I need to be alone right now," Finn stated out of the blue. He got up and slowly began to walk to the door.

"Finn, no," Rachel reached out. "We need to be with each other."

"Rachel, I just lost my best friend and a really close friend back-to-back. As much as I love you, you don't understand. This would be just like you loosing Kurt and Mercedes." Rachel gasped at clutched her chest. "Exactly. I just need one night Rachel. I'll call you later, I promise. Plus, I don't think we'll be doing anything soon. We should all go home."

Everyone nodded and follow Finn out. He got into his car and Rachel sighed. She asked Dave if he could carry her home since she came here with Finn. He was in the process of answering, when they heard a pained yell. Finn was furiously scratching his face. While cranking, his car's air deployed, shooting several shards of glass into his face and locking the door. He knew he had to get back into the hospital, so he fumbled around until he unlocked his door. The moment the mechanism unlocked, his car exploded into flames. He was dead before he could even get the door open.

"FINN!" Rachel attempted to go to him, but Dave held her back, knowing a bigger explosion was sure to come. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! LET ME GO!" Sure enough, the gas tank exploded and the force was enough to knock everyone onto their backs. The killer, unbeknownst to them, stood to the side of the hospital with a horrendous smile on their face.

_"3 down. This is SOOOOOOOO fun! _

_Yes, the tall potato sack had to die. But don't grieve, for you'll be joining him soon. But as fun as this is, I'm getting bored. So I'll this next one a two-fer. _

_Your clues?_

**_CHOKE and FLY_**

_I obliterate my completion with my over-all awesomeness._

_Why? Because I hate you all. And it is my pleasure to send you to hell. _

_Until that day when we meet, which will be you last,_

_The EsCoRt._

* * *

**So yeah, Finn died. Although he wasn't one of my favorite characters, i still hated to kill him (I hate to kill any of them, but this story will not leave me alone until it is done). If he was your favorite character, I apologize. His name happened to be the next name from the random name generator. As always, please review. Also, if you like, leave who you feel is the next victim(s) and who you think the killer is. And now, the kill chart.**

**Guys:** _Finn_ Sam _Puck_ Artie Matt _Mike_ Dave Kurt Blaine

**Girls: **Rachel Lauren Tina Sugar Santana Brittany Quinn Mercedes


	4. CHOKE and FLY

**So...to all my followers and reviewers, I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter, Just to let you know, I have not given up on this story nor ****_A Crack in the Porcelain_****, even though ACITP in on hiatus until I can figure out where I want to go with it. **

**But without further adieu, here is the fourth chapter. Read, review, and enjoy :-D **

* * *

The next day at school, the tension between them all was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Rachel held close to Kurt, for she felt that he was the only one who would truly understand the pain that she was going through, and Dave on the other, for they had gotten closer in the last few months. It came as a surprise to her, but Dave had turned out to be a kind and gentle person, and it convinced her to give him another chance. While clinging to them, a few of the Titans passed by wearing Finn's number in remembrance. Immediately, she began to sob uncontrollably in the hallway and screaming. "IT'S NOT FAIR! HE HAD HIS WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HIM! WHY?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!" Kurt pulled her into the girl's bathroom, telling Dave to go ahead, and let her cry in his arms, shedding a few tears of his own. After the whole "Finn-love" fiasco, Finn stepped up and began acting like a brother to Kurt. To think that someone in the club was killing for a game sickened him. After they composed themselves, they made their way into the warzone of Glee. Accusations were flying from everywhere. However, the loudest was Blaine shouting at Dave.

"Just admit it! You're only acting as our friend to get into our good graces! You are the killer! You are the only one that fits the persona!"

"And just what persona is that, Blaine." Kurt quickly interrupted. "What exactly is David's motive?"

"Well, take Puck. He probably slept with some girl _Dave_ had a crush on," he spat, "and with Mike, he probably couldn't take it that Mike is more attractive that him by leap years, and he couldn't take it that he had to listen to Finn both on and off the field. Case closed. Besides, why do you care? Why would you care about this brute who bullied you?"

"First of all, Dave has an alibi for all those incidents. He was with me. Second, why are you making it seem as if he bullied you? As if he made your life worse? He apologized to me and has shown me in all his actions since that day that he truly meant it. And third of all, I REALLY hate it when someone accuses my boyfriend for something they didn't do!"

Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. They had been waiting for this moment since they were told and hated to keep it secret. The room was shrouded in silence. Well, except for Santana. "Oh my God, it is about time! So congrats, Mazel Tov, and all that shit. Now back to this fucktard whose killing for shiggles."

Kurt realized what he had said. He looked back to Dave to apologize, but when he saw Dave's brilliant smile, he knew it was worth it. He turned back to Blaine's shocked face. "Right, so therefore, your answer doesn't hold. Dave couldn't have killed Puck over a girl, he has me, and I am more than enough."

"For damn sure," Dave replied.

"He had no reason to kill Mike for the same reasons as mentioned before. Mike might have been sexy, but I know for a fact that he only has eyes for me and I only have eyes for him. And finally, there's Finn. I have witnesses in this room who can tell you that Mercedes, Dave, and I arrived at the hospital at the same time and were the last to leave. So tell me, why are you so insistent that Dave is responsible? In fact, if anyone in here has any motive, it's you. Lauren saw you muttering to yourself when I left with Puck. The only one who wasn't at the hospital that day was you. Besides, we all know how much you and Finn didn't get along. The only one which doesn't make sense is Mike, but you could have just wanted to kill someone."

"How dare you! I would never do something like that!" He looked around, bewildered, at the others. You know me better than that!"

"Do we, Blaine," Lauren replied. Staring him down, she laid her Cadbury Eggs on her lap and continued. "You said it yourself. You came here for Kurt, no one else. You only talked to Kurt, you only listened to Kurt. So when you and Kurt were over, did you even try to get to know anyone else? No, you just stayed in you 'fuck-the-world' bubble. Yeah, everyone here knows I'm a grumpy bitch most of the time, but at least I talk to them. What do we know about you? Let's see, you were a Warbler…yep that's it. Give it up. The more you place blame on Dave, the more I suspect you." After a cold gaze in his direction, she picked up the box of chocolates and continued eating.

"ENOUGH," Kurt screamed. "Face it, at the moment, we're all suspects, myself included. All of us had a reason to kill both Puck and Finn. The only one who doesn't make sense is Mike. I've been up all night, but I for the life of me can't think of anyone who would hurt Mike. He was a sweet, gentle soul." Kurt took a breath, and continued. "Look, it's obvious that nothing will get accomplished today, so let just postpone rehearsals and hope that this gets figured out soon, alright?" Kurt looked around the room, but his eyes fell on Lauren. "Lauren, are you ok? You seem a little pale. Maybe you ate too many eggs."

Lauren stood slowly, and was about to lay into Kurt, when she suddenly grabbed her throat. She began to flail about frantically as all watched in horror. Her face began to turn blue as she screamed, "HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" And with one blood-filled cough, she fell forward and stop moving.

"What…the…fuck," Santana yelled.

"Oh my God…we're all going to die…and there is nothing we can do to stop it…" Brittany fearfully whispered. Santana ran over to comfort the crying girl immediately. "Who would do this, San? I thought we were all friends."

Shock took over as they just came to the realization that they just watched a fellow member die in front of their eyes. It was quickly broken by a cacophony of ringtones.

**_"Well, well, well. That was fun. Who knew she'd react that way? Potassium cyanide packs quite a punch, wouldn't you agree? _**

**_LoL! _**

**_Anyway, like I mentioned in the last message, another one of you will die today. Who will it be? Let's find out, shall we? Don't be in such a rush to find out. :-D_**

**_P.S., Didn't I tell you that this will go on until you all are dead? _**

**_Hate you all (as if you didn't already know lol)_**

**_The EsCoRt_**

It was then that Mr. Schue walked in the door. "Ok guys. Let's get…." It was then that he noticed Lauren lying on the ground, a pool of blood in front of her mouth. He stumbled back until he hit the piano. "What the hell is going on?!"

Sugar picked up her phone, a serious look on her face, and handed it to Mr. Schue. "Does this look like a joke to you now?" Mr. Schue looked at the phone and back to Sugar. "Puck is dead. Mike and Finn are dead. And as you can see here," Sugar pointed to the lifeless body of Lauren, "So is Lauren." It was then that she began crying and screaming. "So where were you?! We told you that we felt uneasy, but you completely ignored us! You come back after four people died, and now you decide to care?! WHERE WERE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!" Everyone looked shocked. "P.S., not Asbergers."

"Exactly what I'd like to know," a deep baritone voice rung out. All looked toward the door and noticed Det. Schylar. Standing behind him was Tina. She slowly made her way into the room until her eyes focused on Dave, Kurt, and Mercedes. She made her way to them and said in a small voice, "Thank you. I heard that I owe you three for saving my life. I can't thank you enough. I," she burst into tears and ran into Dave, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Kurt and Mercedes stood back, allowing Tina to share her moment with Dave, when she reached out to them to encircle her, each touching each other in some way. After a brief moment, Tina straightened herself and made her way to Rachel and Quinn. "I'm so sorry about what happened, but we will get through this together. We all have lost someone important to us, but we will not give up. We will get this person and he or she will pay. " Tina stared daggers toward the remaining members of the club. "You will be punished."

After an extremely tense moment, Dave broke the silence. "Wait, you didn't see the killer?"

Tina shook her head. "No, they came up from behind me with a knife and asked me if I wanted a way out. I stupidly said yes. I thought there was no way I could live without Mike. After they slit my wrists, I realized the terrible mistake I'd made and by that point, they heard Kurt's voice and escaped through the window. I tired to call you, but I had lost too much blood by that point, causing me to collapse on the bed and, well, you know the rest. "

Det. Schylar spoke at this point. "Tina, we are all glad you are ok, but as I said before, all of you are still suspects, including you, Mr. Schue." He recoiled as if splashed with ice cold water. "What? There's no way I could hurt my students!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Once again, remain in groups of three, as the killer is less likely to strike that way, until the case is solved. Mr. Schue, I think we need to talk."

* * *

The group sectioned themselves off. Kurt, Dave, and Mercedes made one group; Tina, Rachel, and Quinn made another; Brittany, Santana, and Sugar made the third (Brittany saw Sugar as her child, Santana still didn't understand); Finally, Sam, Matt, and Artie begrudgingly left with Blaine. When each got home, they sent a text to the other members to let them know that they safely made it home. All fell asleep at their places of residence, but one suddenly found herself thrust into a world of terror.

Brittany decided to stay with Santana being that one, her house was closer and two, there was no way that Santana would risk Brittany's life with a killer on the loose. There were lying in bed together when Brittany broke the silence.

"San, I'm scared. What if it's me whose next? Or you?"

"Don't talk like that Brittany. I love you too much. I would protect you from every danger this sick fuck throws out, even if it costs me my life. Besides, I'm a tough bitch. Note the razorblades in my hair. Plus, I pack a pretty awesome fucking right hook. But I could think of other things that my hands could be doing." She started singing as her phone started ringing. "These hands are made for loving. And that's just what they'll do. One of the days these hands are going come and finger…"

"You need to answer your phone," Brittiny giggled. Santana noticed her phone and saw the caller ID read "Sugar." She groaned before answering the phone. "Stickybits, you better have a damn good reason…"

Sugar interrupted before Santana finished talking. "THE KILLER IS AFTER ME! I WENT TO SLEEP IN MY BED AND WOKE UP HERE AND THEY WERE STANDING OVER ME! I RAN AWAY, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM! BUT BEFORE I TOOK OFF, I SAW THEIR FACE! ITS…."then the phone clicked signaling the end of the call.

"Sugar! SUGAR!" Santana blanched while turning to Brittany.

"Oh no…please don't tell me…" Before Santana could respond, her phone rung again with a call from Sugar.

"Sugar! Are you OK?"

"_Sugar can't come to the phone right now. Nor will she ever be able to again. You should have seen her fall when I pushed her off this cliff. But you see her when I send you the picture. She looks so pretty broken and mangled like this. Well until I send you to hell, Satan, Ta-Ta For Now!" _

The line suddenly went dead as Santana ran to her bathroom to throw up what seemed like everything she had eaten that day. Suddenly both Brittany's and Santana's phone rang. "Brittany, don't open that!" But it was too late. The wail of anguish was the final straw that broke Santana. She sobbed uncontrollably as she read the message they sent:

**_I feel tingly! That was better than expected! But, it was also a lot of work, so…going back to one at a time._**

**_So this time your clue is…SILENCE_**

**_You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you from that far away. But where you are going, you won't need to talk LOL :-D_**

**_FUCK YOU ALL,_**

**_The EsCoRt _**

* * *

**So there was a double death, Lauren and Sugar. They were next in line. As always, review and leave your suspicions in the reviews. Until next time, CV :-D**

**And finally, the Kill Chart**

**Guys:** _Finn_ Sam _Puck_ Artie Matt _Mike_ Dave Kurt Blaine

**Girls: **Rachel _Lauren_ Tina _Sugar_ Santana Brittany Quinn Mercedes


End file.
